


The Halloween Decorating World, Its a Mess

by languageismymistress



Series: This is Halloween [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween Decoration Shopping, Persephone Parker - Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: To Daisy, Halloween shopping was one of the greatest times of the year... just not when you are babysitting a small child





	The Halloween Decorating World, Its a Mess

To Daisy, Halloween shopping was one of the greatest times of the year. Better than Christmas, Birthdays and New Years Eve. The vibe of the season. The colours, everything filled her with the sense that spookiness was upon them. What didn’t vibe with her was Halloween Shopping with one of the worlds greatest critics of all time.

Avery Fucking Parker’s daughter, Persephone.

This child lived to her name being half hell.

How Avery managed this tiny terror was beyond her though, given she is Avery’s, it made sense. Terror from a terror.

“I would say this one but it would clash with Uncle Peteys alter ego.”

Daisy nodded, putting yet another decoration back onto the shelf.

If she were a better person, she would leave. No, if she was a horrible person, she would leave Sep here in the store on her own, move to Switzerland and change her name to Princess Consuela Banana Hammock.

That would be the plan. The brilliant plan that got interrupted by a voice. One she hadn’t heard since the dreaded falling drinks episode.

“Daisy? Small Child?”

“It’s not mine.”

_Smooth Johnson, real smooth. There is no way that he is going to believe that you-._

“Hey Uncle Robbie.”

_What?_

“Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?”

“Momma is busy with the secret stuff so Daisy is helping me get Halloween things for home.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“It’s okay, she is okay, some of her taste is bland but it’s the thought that counts.”

Daisy never thought she would want to hit a child but she was wrong.

“You really are Avery’s kid.”

“Yup!! Grammy says that allllll the time.”

“What are you doing here?”

She winced at the tone of her voice. She didn’t mean it to come out rude, it just did. It always does. She swears she is working on it.

“Same as you, Halloween Decorations.”

Robbie held up a basket full of devil horns and demon decorations. Daisy laughed, not at the decorations, but at the grin on Robbie’s face.

“What’s so funny?”

Sep looked up at her with a look. The confused look of one Avery Parker.

“You ma can explain.”

Sep nodded as though that was the most logical answer she had all day.

“Want company?”

“Decoration shopping?”

“It can be sad and lonely.”

“True, but you’re here now and that is good.”

“That is good.”


End file.
